Origines
by Irethea
Summary: OS - Le mythe de la Création, version Eldarya.


**Petit OS relativement court sur la théorie créationniste, version Eldarya.**

 **Pas mon genre habituellement, mais il me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps...**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **..oOo..**

Au commencement était le Cristal. Flamboyant, majestueux, il flottait là, au milieu du Néant. Mais le Cristal s'ennuyait; ni vivant, ni mort, sans cerveau ni cœur, il pensait pourtant. Et la solitude lui pesait terriblement, au milieu de cette immensité obscure et froide. Sa magnificence s'altérait comme se flétrit la plus belle des fleurs; bientôt il dépérirait, vaincu par le temps qui passe.

Alors le Cristal, mu par un désir d'existence, rassembla ses forces et créa. Il utilisa son énergie, constituée du plus pur Maana, afin de briser l'obscurité et faire naître la lumière. Elle fut comme lui, d'abord froide et bleutée, puis chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il éclaira le Néant.

Puis, il puisa dans ses ressources pour créer la vie; une vie qui lui tiendrait compagnie. Mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il faudrait un endroit pour héberger cette toute nouvelle existence, et il créa le monde. Il le baptisa la Terre, et la remplit de merveilles pour les petites créatures qu'il venait d'engendrer. Ces êtres minuscules, il s'amusa à les concevoir tous différents, afin que jamais ils ne connaissent la même monotonie que la sienne. Puis, il les dota de la parole, et du don de rêver, pour qu'ils puissent communiquer et ne jamais se sentir isolés comme il l'avait lui-même été durant si longtemps.

Plusieurs millénaires s'écoulèrent. L'harmonie régnait entre les êtres qu'il avait créé, et le Cristal resplendissait. Ses créatures se multiplièrent, et entre toutes, arrangèrent le monde à leur façon; elles érigèrent des palais en son honneur, vénérant chaque étincelle de son Maana. On aurait pu croire que les choses continueraient ainsi pendant longtemps… Hélas, il n'en fut rien.

Le Chaos, ami du Néant, s'empara de l'esprit des plus faibles de ces créatures. Il leur appris la colère, la haine, la destruction, et sema désordre et désolation entre les habitants de ce monde trop parfait à son goût. Il commença par diviser les anciennes alliances, briser les amitiés; puis il insinua le doute au plus profond de chaque être, et distilla tant et si bien son venin que très vite, la Terre fut le théâtre d'affrontements incessants. L'oasis que le Cristal avait créé était à feu et à sang.

Lorsqu'il vit cela, il en fut fort affligé. Des siècles durant, il contempla, impuissant, la folie destructrice des petits êtres qu'il avait tant chéri. Ceux-ci l'oublièrent peu à peu, et il dut se résigner à rester là, de nouveau seul au milieu du Néant. Les anciens temples érigés à sa gloire se fissurèrent et tombèrent en poussière; les chants et les cris de joie firent place aux pleurs, et au silence le plus profond. D'où il se trouvait, le Cristal affligé assista au naufrage de tout ce qu'il avait créé.

Un jour, pourtant, jugeant que cela avait assez duré, il sortit de sa longue léthargie. Concentrant tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie, il scinda le monde en deux parties, chacune invisible l'une de l'autre. Il donna ensuite le choix à ses créatures; celles qui le désirèrent purent se regrouper dans celle des deux parties qu'il baptisa Eel. Les autres, les plus fous, les plus dangereux, les plus incrédules, restèrent dans ce qu'il restait de la Terre. Ainsi furent divisés à jamais le monde des Faerys et celui des êtres humains.

Sur Eel, celles de ses créatures qui étaient restées aussi belles et bonnes qu'il les avait créées se mirent à l'ouvrage, et reconstruisirent un petit paradis. A elles, il donna le pouvoir de naviguer d'un monde à l'autre, dans l'espoir qu'un jour meilleur viendrait où les deux parties de ce qu'il avait créé se rejoindraient enfin.

Mais le Cristal avait trop donné. Son énergie épuisée, affaibli, il sentait qu'il ne verrait pas ce moment tant attendu. Son rayonnement faiblissait de jour en jour, et de nouvelles fissures apparaissaient à chaque instant, creusant sa surface autrefois si lisse de profondes crevasses. Sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner, il donna naissance à une dernière créature, qu'il baptisa l'Oracle. Il lui donna tout son savoir, lui légua toute l'étendue de ses connaissances; il la dota d'une vie, d'une conscience propre. Enfin, toujours pensant dans l'intérêt de ses petites créatures, il lui accorda certains pouvoir, dont celui de prémonition, dans l'espoir que cela leur servirait lorsqu'il ne brillerait plus.

Une fois que cela fut fait, le Cristal s'éteignit doucement. Sa lumière se dispersa dans le Néant, et alla se perdre dans l'immensité vide. Au moment fatal où il allait disparaitre à jamais, il explosa en une myriade de fragments minuscules et brillants. Ce fut une pluie scintillante qui se dispersa jusqu'aux limites du Néant, les repoussant à l'infini, créant ainsi les étoiles, et les premières galaxies.

Du Cristal lui-même, ne subsista plus qu'un fragment. Ce dernier était religieusement conservé au sein de la Forteresse d'Eel, et veillé jour et nuit. L'Oracle, sans repères depuis la disparition de son créateur, s'appropria ce dernier vestige de Maana; elle réussit à fusionner avec la pierre bleutée qui trônait désormais au cœur du palais, et n'apparut plus que très rarement, lorsque les circonstances l'exigèrent.

La légende raconte qu'un jour, l'Oracle apparaitra pour désigner « celle par la main de qui tout peut changer ». Certains prétendent même que ce serait une humaine, venue de « l'autre côté »….


End file.
